Golden Touch
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – All that glitters is not gold, but that doesn’t mean that it is not of value to the right person. Temari/Ino Yuri - Bday shadowphoenix101


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – All that glitters is not gold, but that doesn't mean that it is not of value to the right person. (Temari/Ino) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: There is so much I want to say to you my Tem-chan, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to be and I don't know what my life would be like without you. I don't want to think where I would be if you hadn't come into my life, you mean more to me than I could ever say.

**Muse:** It feels like I'm being drowned in sickeningly sweet drivel.

_Dedi:_ Put a cork in it will you. The story is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101**, as to day is her twenty-first birthday and she is everything to Lamb. So, **shadowphoenix101**, this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I know a girl with the golden touch,  
She's got enough, she's got too much,  
But I know, you wouldn't mind,  
You could have it all if you wanted,  
You could have it all if it mattered so much,_

* * *

**Golden Touch**

Sabaku no Temari was known throughout Sunagakure no Sato as being the type of person who saw what she wanted and then went after it with a single-minded determination. Tenacious didn't even come close to describing her. People said that out of the three Suna siblings she was by far the most restrained i.e. normal. After all one of them played with dolls and well that less said about the Kazekage the better. The people who said these things, however, had never seen Temari when she was in the grip of obsession. And her current fixation was a certain pretty blonde Leaf kunoichi.

The room was perfect really, Yamanaka Ino thought as she sat cross-legged on the double bed, the latest edition of some Suna fashion magazine open before her. It was big and airy, all high ceilings and white painted walls to help keep it cool despite the desert heat and large windows allowed in the light while their thick glass kept out the sand. The covers on the bed however, were thick and velvety to the touch, sliding wonderfully soft against her skin. The silvery grey coloured fabric would obviously be a warm defence against the cold desert night, but the sensual feel of them would also make them a delight to sleep under. And Ino couldn't help but want to feel them rub against every square inch of her body.

Temari tried to clear her head of what she would like to do to her friend, but the fact that said kunoichi was currently sitting on her bed and watching her curiously made such an act nigh on impossible. Ino stretched out her legs; tossed aside the magazine she had been leafing through and fixed large blue eyes on the wind princess. In the past three years, since the fiasco of their fist Chuunin exam, she and Temari had developed quite a close bond. Well as close as they could considering the distance that separated them. But over the last few months things had started to change.

While it was true she had the looks of a brainless doll, Ino wasn't thick. But just because she knew Temari wanted her just as much as she wanted the Sand kunoichi didn't mean she was going to make things easy. _She_ wasn't going to be easy.

Taking a steadying breath Temari pushed away from the wall she had been leaning against and walked over to the bed where the other blonde sat. The sly smile on her face had the Leaf village native raising an eyebrow in silent question. The air between them appeared to thicken; the space seemed to shrink somehow almost as if the very atmosphere in the room was drawing them closer together.

This was it, the moment she had been steadily working towards for the past two months. Temari leaned in, preparing to press a kiss to Ino's dusky pink lips only to have said teen turn away at the last moment. The mind walker stood up, stretched and walked over to the window, working her hips with every step. The sister of the Kazekage bit back a curse while she followed her crush with intent teal eyes.

"You didn't honestly think it would be that easy did you?" The arctic coloured blonde questioned as she stared out of the window at Sunagakure and beyond it to the endless shifting sands.

"Care to clarify that statement?" The words almost seemed to have been bitten out as the teal eyed girl momentarily floundered in a privet pool of confusion. She couldn't have misread things so much, could she?

Ino sighed as she glanced over her shoulder at the dark blonde before she turned around and leaned against the window. The sun that streamed through the glass tinted her creamy skin a delicate gold even as the beams caused lights to dance in her ice blonde hair. For a moment Temari wondered if the Konoha kunoichi knew just how much of a dramatic and enticing picture she presented? Then reality caught up with her; it was Yamanaka Ino she was looking at, so of course the girl knew how she looked.

"You didn't honestly you could just lean in for a kiss like that, did you?" The Leaf flower arched one perfectly plucked blond brow. "Without so much as asking me out on a date first. Tsk, tsk. I'd expected better from you Tem."

Temari blinked several times as the critic sank in, of all the reactions she had expected that had not been one of them. She snorted softly, of course she had expected that to be the reaction because a) she knew Ino wanted her just as much as she wanted Ino, and b) she couldn't remember the last time anyone, be they male or female, spurned her advances. But none of those people had been a pretty little blonde Leaf kunoichi who had as much pride and arrogance as she herself did.

Pushing aside her momentary flash of irritation, the harder the challenge the sweeter the prise after all, she stood and walked over to stand so close to the other girl that she could feel the warmth that radiated from her body. Ino, again, raised an eyebrow at her before shaking her head softly and turning to gaze out of the window, an action that caused the Suna kunoichi to growl low in the back of her throat.

The mind walker knew her friend disliked being ignored at the best of times but after trying to steal a kiss Ino felt justified in pissing her off. She knew she had a reputation for being easy, which she most certainly was not, well not be shinobi standards anyway and at the end of the day she was a ninja. And while it was true she was attracted to Temari, very attracted in fact, that didn't give the older blonde the rite to just expect her to put out. With that in mind Ino turned from the window and made a move to walk away, but Temari grabbed her shoulders and jerked her back round.

Ino had her mouth half-open ready to protest when the wind princess pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss. The feeling of satisfaction that welled with Temari was amazing but couldn't compare to the sensation of finally having her lips on those of the female member of Team Ten. **

The Leaf kunoichi couldn't help herself; her knees started to buckle as what felt like electric currents started zipping up and down her spine. Instinctively Ino wrapped her arms around the dark blonde's neck and shoulders, it was either that or actually fall. As the elder female's hands moved skilfully down her sides, skimming lightly over her ribs, and finally coming to rest on the soft curves of her hips. The sensation cause the mind walker to gasp as Temari started rubbing her hands over her hips and lower back.

Ino tried to fight back and win dominance in the kiss, her pride demanded of her that she not go down without a fight, only to be sternly ticked of be her libido that going down would be a very good idea. There was a moment of internal struggle but she couldn't find it in herself to stop the immense pleasure that Temari was causing to run the waves throughout her entire body. They parted breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"I'll take you out to dinner tonight, ok?" Temari said her somewhat ragged breath caressing the blue eyed girl's cheek. "But first I want a repeat of that."

Ino barely had time to nod her consent as their lips met in a second scorching kiss that left them both breathless and eager for more. They were pressed so close together that every slight shift was an explosion of sensation. Temari had both of Ino's hands held behind the girl's back and was running her free one up and down the blonde's side. The mind walker didn't mind as being dominated in such a way thrilled her but when the Sand kunoichi's hand started to slipped under the front of her top irritation finally got the better of her and she pulled free.

Wide teal eyes regarded Ino with a mixture of shock, confusion and concern. Temari stepped away slowly her eyes never leaving the Leaf ninja's face even as her hand went to the side of female's neck, stroking it gently in a gesture of reassurance.

"Too fast?" The older female questioned, feeling slightly unsure of herself as the Leaf-nin was proving harder to read than anyone she had ever known, it was rather disconcerting they way she blew hot and then cold.

"No," The light blonde said snagging Temari's wondering hand and, bringing it round to her mouth, started kissing her knuckles. "I just don't see why you should be the one to have all the fun."

This time it was Temari's senses that were sent reeling when Ino leaned in and caught the older girl's lips with hers and pressed her body flush against that of the wind princess. The move caused Suna kunoichi's last coherent thought to evaporate as she once more slid her hand under the purple fabric of the Yamanaka's top.

"You know," Ino's voice was husky when they parted and her warm breath caressed the cheek of the teal-eyed blonde. "I'm not a big dinner fan, what d'you say to breakfast instead?"

_Yes_, was what Temari would have said to breakfast if she had been in the mood for talking and not too preoccupied with other things, such as how did the flower girl's top unfasten?

* * *

Lamb: Well there you are my love, I hope that you liked it, there were times when I didn't think I'd get it done. But anything for you. (hugs)

**Muse:** Take the sap fest somewhere else, I think I'm going to be sick.

_Dedi:_ You're already sick. And twisted. And Depraved. And much, much more. Anyway Happy Birthday Tem-chan, we hope it was a good one!!!

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
